100 days of love
by AmuletDevil
Summary: "It's really simple. You have to be my boyfriend for 100 days, and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days. What do you think?" Jo said. Do you think 100 days will be enough for Kendall and Jo? Read. If you have any ideas, just PM or review!
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**-PLEASE READ-**

**Hey guys! I'm making a story about Jendall (Kendall and Jo)! But, I wanna make it special. So I decided to make a story with 100 chapters! But I need help to accomplish this goal. If you guys have any ideas, don't mind telling me ok? Cause I would love using them and don't worry, I'll give you guys credit. This story will continue until chapter 100. So remember, if you guys have any ideas, just PM me or review. Thank you.**

Kendall and Jo are sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky, while all their friends at having fun with they beloved half.

"I'm bored..." Jo sigh. " I wish I had a boyfriend to spend time with!"

"I guess where're the only left." Kendall chuckled. "We're the only one who doesn't have a date now."

Jo looked at Kendall with a shy smile. " I think I have an idea. It's a game."

Kendall look at Jo and raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

Jo rubbed her hands and said "Eh, its quite simple. You be my boyfriend for 100 days, and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days." Jo look at Kendall and smile. "What do you think?"

"Uh, sure. Since I have nothing to do." Kendall said. Jo just look at Kendall and shot him a angry look. "Hey! You sound like you're not excited!" Kendall just laughed at Jo's comment. "Anyway, Today will be our first date! Where should we go?" Kendall looked up and rubbed his neck "What about a...movie? I herd there's a really good movie now."

"Sounds good. Lets go!" Jo said and dragged Kendall along with her.

* * *

After the movie, Jo and Kendall went to the frozen yogurt stand. Kendall ask for chocolate and vanilla yogurt and Jo ask for strawberry with chocolate syrup. After they finished, Kendall brought Jo back.

"Today was pretty fun!" Kendall said.

"Sure was." Jo said and pecked Kendall on the cheek. Kendall was frozen and blushed. Jo just giggled. "Goodnight, Kendall." And she closed the door.

Kendall shook his head and smile. He just whisper "Goodnight, Jo."

**I know it's short but it's just day 1. Anyway, ideas, then PM or review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

**Day 2**

"Hey Jo!" Kendall greeted. Jo turned around and smiled. "Hey, what's up."

Kendall smile and showed her something. Jo just looked at it with wide eyes. "OMG! Kendall! Isn't this tickets to Taking Back Sunday?!" Kendall just laughed and nodded his head. "How? I thought it's all sold out!" "Lets just say, I know people!"

Jo just playfully hit his arm and hugged him. "You're awesome. You know that?" "I get that a lot." And they both just laughed.

* * *

The both of them got ready. Jo wore a yellow blouse with jeans and vans. Kendall wore a blue plaid shirt, skinny jeans, vans and a gray beanie.

Kendall picked Jo up and went to the concert.

After it was over, Kendall send her home.

"This isn't anything special but here you go." Kendall said and handed her a bouquet of roses. "Their beautiful, Kendall!" Jo said and smell the roses. "Well, you're welcome"

After they exchange goodnight, Jo went to her room and counted the roses. There were only 99 roses. Jo just smile and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3

**Day 3**

"So you're coming right?" Camille ask. "Totally!" Jo said.

"Great!" Camille hugged her. "So, 8pm, my house. Okay?"

"Yes, Camille. Yes!" Jo said. Camille's birthday was today. And this was the first time Jo had forgotten her best friend's birthday. After school ended, Jo saw Kendall waiting for her at the parking lot. Jo hugged him from the back. "Guess who?" Kendall sigh and said "Look Sandy, I told you I have a girlfriend already. So leave me alone."

Jo hit his head "It's me, hockey head!" "Ow!" Kendall shouted. "Sorry..." "That's ok. Hey, have you bought Camille's birthday present yet?" Jo ask.

"Wait, today's her birthday?!" Kendall said and Jo just nodded. "Shit! Sorry, I guess we need a to have a quick stop at the mall." Jo shook her head and said "You're not the only one, Knight." Kendall just chuckled.

* * *

At the mall, Kendall and Jo was finding a perfect present for Camille.

They saw a lot of weird stuff, cool hats, some clothing and shoes. Jo bought this new jacket that Camille had her eyes on ever since she saw it. Kendall just bought her a braclet which has her initials on it.

Then, they both shared an ice cream for the first time. They both told each other funny jokes, played 20 question and make silly faces. Both of them were having really fun.

* * *

At the party, they both danced with each other and hang out with each other. Everybody thought they were really cute together, but none of them know that they were only playing a game.

Camille read really happy with all the presents everyone gave her.

James gave her a comb, Carlos gave her a jar of corn dogs, Logan gave her a big teddy bear, Staphanie gave her a makeup box and Lucy gave her a purse.

Everybody had their time of their life especially Kendall and Jo.

* * *

After the party has ended, Kendall and Jo went to the park and gaze at the sky which was full of stars. Both of them held each others hand for the first time too. Both of them were enjoying the silence.

They walked up to Jo's house and exchange goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4

**Day 4**

"Hey guys." Jo greeted her friends. "Where's, Kendall?"

"He's the hockey rink." James said and pointed at the direction.

"Oh, thanks. I'll see you guys later." Jo said and waved goodbye.

* * *

As Jo enter the hockey rink, she saw Kendall skating on ice with his hockey stick and his hockey gears. Jo wasn't a fan of hockey but she loved it when Kendall played it.

She just continued watching Kendall as he shoot the hockey puck into the goal. "Oh! That was an impressive shoot by the rookie of Minnesota Wild, Kendall Knight!" Kendall shouted. Jo just giggled at Kendall's impression.

"Number 13, Kendall Knight, from Minnesota Wild has the puck." Kendall continued "and scored! The crowd goes wild! Yeah woohoo! " Kendall was shouting. Jo decided to reveal her existence. "Yeah! Awesome!" Jo applauded. Kendall turned around and saw Jo standing there clapping her hand. "Why are you here?" Kendall ask. "Well, I'm just watching you playing hockey." Jo responded.

"Oh, really?" Kendall ask surprise at Jo's answer. He knows that Jo hated hockey. "Yea, and maybe..." Jo said while looking down at her feet. "Teach me how to skate?" "Really?! Jo Taylor, want to learn how to play hockey?!" Kendall was stunned at the same time really happy. "I don't want to learn hokey, I want to learn how to skate." Jo said. Kendall just shrugged "It's the same."

"Here is a spare helmet, you can use Logan's hockey gear and uh Carlos's skates." Kendall said as he handed her the gear. "Thanks. But why do you have all this?" "Just in case." Kendall said.

* * *

"So, it's just like this." Kendall said. He was demonstrating to Jo every single thing that she has to know.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." Jo said. She stepped in the rink. She wobbled a few times and grabbed hold onto Kendall. "Don't push yourself, ok?" Kendall said and Jo nodded.

She let herself go and just go back and forth. "You're doing amazing!" Kendall said. "Really? I don't know, I think I'm doing it wrong." Jo said nervously.

Jo was getting better and better by the minute. "Ok, I'm gonna let you go." Kendall said "No!" Jo shouted "Don't worry, I won't let you fall, ok?" Kendall said and Jo nodded.

"I think I'm doing it!" Jo exclaimed. Soon enough, she felt her body falling backwards. _Why am I so stupid! Why did I let myself do something stupid as this?! I shouldn't have-. _Jo's thought was cut off by Kendall. He was holding her in his arm. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall, didn't I." Kendall whisper.

Jo blushed and fixed herself. "Thanks, Kendall." And pecked Kendall on the cheeks.

* * *

After a few hours has gone, Jo skate like a professional, but not as good as Kendall.

"You know," Jo started "We should do this sometimes."

"Do what?" Kendall ask.

"You know, skate sometimes." Jo said "and maybe you could teach me how to play hockey too."

Kendall looked at Jo "Hah! I knew you would take the interest of hockey!"

Both of them just laughed and continued Skating until night falls.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 5

**Day 5**

"Please, Jo!" Kendall begged his girlfriend."But I don't wanna!" Jo said. Kendall wanted Jo to meet his mom and his little sister, but Jo was really nervous. "What if they don't like me?!" Jo ask. "They will!" Kendall said. "Fine, but you have to promise me that if I meet your family, you'll meet mind. Ok?" Jo said. "Fine. Now lets go in." Kendall said and open the door.

"Hey mom, hey Katie." Kendall greeted. "Welcome back, Honey." Mrs. Knight said. "Oh, hello. I'm Kendall's mother." Suddenly a small, brunette hair color, wearing a purple sweater came in. "And this is Katie. Kendall's little sister." Mrs Knight continued. "Hi. You're Jo right?" Katie ask. "Yea, I am. It's finally nice to meet you." Katie just hugged Jo and Jo hugged back.

"Anyway, lunch is ready. Jo, why don't you stay and eat." Mrs Knight just smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you." Jo thanked her and went to the dinning room.

There were many food. And it all smelled great.

* * *

"Your cooking is really nice, Mrs Knight." Jo said truthfully.

"Aww, thank you." Mrs Knight said and collect the empty plates.

"Could I help you clear up the table?" Jo ask.

Mrs Knight was surprise by her offer, but Kendall just smiled. "You don't have too, dear." Mrs Knight said. "Don't worry. I really want to help." Jo said and started washing the dishes. "Thank you, dear." Mrs Knight thanked her and Jo just smile and nodded her head.

* * *

"Hey, Jo!" Katie said. Jo turned around and saw Katie standing with a kite. "Me and my big brother want to go to the park to fly my kite. You wanna come to?"

Jo just look at the little girl. "Sure. Lets go." Katie pulled Jo along with her.

"The breeze is really nice here!" Jo said.

"My brother told me this is the best place to fly kites!" Katie said.

"Ok, Katie. Don't go very far ok? We have to go back home by 6." Kendall said to his little sister. She just nodded and played with her kite.

"So, what do you think about my mom and little sister?" Kendall ask Jo. Jo looked at Kendall. "Their really amazing." Kendall just laughed and kept watching his little sister.

"Hey, Jo! Come here and play with me!" Katie said while waving her hand. Jo looked at Kendall. "Go on! My sister wants you." Jo just nodded and ran to where Katie was standing.

* * *

Soon, it was already 6.

Jo and Katie was having a great time while Kendall just watched his little sister and his girlfriend playing.

"Hey! It's time to go home!" Kendall yelled.

"Aww, 5 more minutes." Katie pleaded.

"We can't Katie. Mom said we have to be home by 6." Kendall explained.

"Let's go home, Katie. We'll continue some other time ok?" Jo said.

"Really? Ok!" Katie smiled and hold onto Jo's hand.

* * *

"Do you really have to leave right now?" Mrs Knight ask Jo.

"Yeah, I promised my mom and dad that I'll be home for dinner." Jo said

"But you have to come back again." Katie said. Jo just giggled and nodded Yes which made the little girl squealed.

"Kendall, you have to bring Jo over again soon!" Mrs Knight said to her son.

Jo just blushed and Kendall groaned. "Mom!"

Mrs Knight just laughed at her son's reaction.

* * *

"Sorry, about my mom just now." Kendall apologize.

"Thats ok. Maybe I should visit them again." Jo laughed.

"Yea, you should." Kendall said "They really like you, Jo!"

"Well, I hope so." Jo said.

"Anyway, goodnight, Jo..." Kendall said.

"Nite Kendall..." Jo said and closed her door.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 6

**Day 6**

On the way to lunch, Jo decided to stop by her locker and drop off her backpack.

She was beyond surprise when she opened her locker door and a note fell down.

At first she thought it was from Camille to talk about something.

She picked it up and read it.

"Hi Jo, can you meet me in the newspaper room during lunch to talk? -Kendall"

Jo had no idea what Kendall wanted to talk to her about. She peeked inside the newspaper room and saw Kendall behind a computer monitor.

"Jo!" Kendall smiled, waved, and gestures for her to come over. "Hey Kendall, did you want to talk to me about something?" Jo ask.

"Yeah. Actually, I do." That's when Kendall looked a little nervous. "I don't think we can hang out today. I sorta volunteer to take some snapshots."

Jo leaned over and peeked at his computer screen. She saw some snapshots of the cutest puppy and kitten. "Awww!" Jo gushed "They're adorable!"

"Yea, those two are from Poppy Pet Animal Rescue Centre." Kendall smiled.

"We'll, I think it's great that you take the time to help out. Sounds like fun!" Jo said.

"It is. Hey! Why don't you come volunteer with me after school? I could use your help." Kendall said.

"Cool!" Jo said, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

After the final bell rang, Jo went to her locker and Kendall was already there waiting for her. "Ready to go?" He said, smiling.

"Yep! And I have something from Camille." Jo said, digging into her backpack.

Kendall pretended to be frightened. "Camille?! I don't know if I want it..." He teased. "I don't think she likes me."

"She does. Well...actually, she doesn't!" Jo giggled "But she wanted you to have this."

She handed Kendall about two meters of green satin ribbon, Kendall looked a little confused. He playfully tied it around his head. "Oh! Just the look I was going for!" He joked. "Tell Camille I plan to wear it everyday." Jo laughed really hard. "It's not for you, silly. It's for the animals. Camille said if we tie bows around their necks, they'll look really cute. And since everybody love cute animals, they'll find new homes really fast."

"Cool. Why didn't I think of that?" Kendall ask.

As they walked the four blocks to the Poppy Pet building, Kendall kept Jo laughing the entire time.

Three new puppies had come in, so Kendall and Jo were going to help. They were absolutely adorable and playfully nibbled on Jo's fingers.

She cut the ribbon into three pieces and tied them around their necks.

They played with the puppies, fed them, and cuddled with them.

They finished up in about one hour, and Kendall places the last puppy back in the cage.

Just when they were about to leave, the smallest puppy pressed his nose against the cage door and it swung open.

"Hey!" Jo said, surprise. "How did you-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the puppy quickly jumped into her lap, knocking her off balance. The other two puppies scampered close behind an pounced. "Whoa!" She yelled as she fell backwards on the floor. "Kendall! Help! The puppies got loose!" She giggles as the puppies tickled her neck and chin.

But Kendall was no help whatsoever. Not only he was laughing at her, he just stood there taking pictures. "My bad!" He said, grinning. "I guess I closed the cage but didn't latch it. Smile and say 'Cheese!'"

"Kendall! I'm going to...KILL YOU!" Jo laughed as she tried unsuccessfully to herd the wiggly puppies back into the cage.

They finished up and walked back to school. Then Jo called her mom to come pick her up.

While they were waiting, Kendall made a very special thank-you card for Camille... He wrote "To Camille. Thank for the ribbon! :)"

Jo had to admit, those little pups looked so sweet in that photo. She knew Camille was going to love it.

And that green ribbon was perfect. Jo couldn't decide who wore it better, Kendall or the puppies.

Then Kendall totally surprised her and printed of the snapshots he'd taken during the 'Great Puppy Escape'.

She still couldn't believe she lost her balance.

Jo's mom came and she said goodbye to Kendall. The both of them have to admit. Today was the best time ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Day 7

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. School is such a drag. Homework, teachers, homework. Anyway, I hope this will lighten the mood a little bit. And thanks for your reviews. **

***I still consider this as a chapter***

* * *

Day 7

"Hey guys!" Jo greeted.

"Hey, you look happy." Camille said.

"Of course! I'm having a sleepover with my best friends this Friday!" She said, looking at Camille and Stephanie.

Camille and Stephanie looked at each other and then at Jo. "Jo, we can't go."

"Why?" Jo ask, a little hurt.

"Our parents wouldn't let us because it was a holiday weekend." Stephanie explained.

Jo was totally bummed. She made all these awesome Easter desserts the weekend before, and they had a ton of other ones to make.

"That's ok. I understand." Jo said, she hugged her best friends goodbye and went to find Kendall.

Kendall was standing next to a bush while playing with his phone.

"Hey." Jo smiled.

"Hey you." Kendall said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Camille and Stephanie can't come over for the sleepover." Jo said.

"Why not?" Kendall ask.

"Cause their parents wouldn't let them go out on a holiday weekend." Jo said bitterly.

"Well, that's too bad." He said.

"Do you have plans on Friday?" She ask him, hoping he will say no.

"Sorry, but I got hockey practice with the guys." Kendall said.

"That's ok." Jo said. Kendall drove her home and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you ok?" Kendall said. Jo just nodded an let out a sigh.

That night, Jo's Mom asked her to come to the grocery store to get some last-minute stuff for their family party on Sunday.

When she went to the candy aisle to get some Cadbury Mini Eggs, she saw Camille, Stephanie and the guys there.

Jo was kind of surprised to them together, since they Camille and Stephanie said their parents wanted them home the whole weekend, and Kendall and the guys had hockey practice. But I thought maybe they had to get last-minute holiday stuff, too, and their hockey coach let them out early to spend time with their family.

Jo was going to sneak up behind them and then shout, "Happy almost Easter!"

But just as she was creeping up to them, she saw something that almost BURNED her eyes…Lucy walking toward them with a big bag of Easter cookies, shouting, "Don't forget the Peeps!"

Jo couldn't believe what she was seeing…they were there getting snacks with Lucy!

She thought maybe Lucy had mistaken them for someone. But she knew Lucy wasn't that dumb or blind.

She knew she was wrong when Camille saw her and said, "That's right!"

Jo wanted to just ask them what was up, but she didn't really have to. It was pretty obvious: Lucy had invited them to a party.

Jo couldn't believe they'd ditch her just to go to some party! These are her BEST FRIENDS. And they KNOW Lucy is HORRIBLE!

Since she'd been sneaking up behind them to surprise them, Lucy saw her before they did and said, "Hey Jo. If you're looking for some adult diapers to get you through the night, they're in aisle seven!"

Jo was really hoping Camille, Stephanie and the guys would come to her defense and explain themselves, but nope.

They turned around looking SUPER guilty!

They just kind of stared at Jo, and it was TOTALLY awkward for a good twenty seconds, until Lucy said, "Come on. The party will be at my place!"

Then she sashayed away, expecting them to follow.

Jo didn't want to make a scene in the store or anything, but she couldn't help myself.

She blurted out, "How could you guys do this to me?! And how could you do this to YOURSELVES?! Trusting Lucy is like sleeping on a pile of hot coals. You're DEFINITELY going to get burned!"

Camille whispered, "Sorry Jo."

And Kendall said, "It's not what it looks like..."

"Do you think you guys will just call me the next day, explained everything, and everything's good now?!" Jo ask her best friends, and her boyfriend.

Nope! They didn't…because…

* * *

**APRIL FOOL'S!**

**They'd NEVER ditch Jo for Lucy! Did I have you going at all? Haha, anyways, this is a part of "Day 7" cause I want to see how many people got pranked. Anyways, Happy April Fool's Day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 8

**Hey guys, sorry to keep all of you waiting. Here is chapter 8. Hope you guys like it.**

**Day 8**

"Kendall Knight, what are you doing climbing up my window?" Jo ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you're free right now. So are you?" Kendall ask, smiling.

"I have to study for my up coming test, this Friday!" Jo told him.

"Oh come on, just for a few hours." Kendall pleaded her with his puppy dog eyes.

Jo couldn't resist Kendall doing that since it was so cute.

"Argh, fine! If I fail my test, you're the one I'm blaming!" Jo protested.

"Fine, now come on." Kendall said, extending his hand out for Jo.

She gladly took it and walk towards his car.

"Hold up!" Kendall said. He went to his pocket and took out a blindfold. "Wear, this." He said.

"Why?" Jo ask.

"Cause it's a surprise!" Kendall explained.

Jo put her hands up in defeat. "Fine." And tied it on her.

"Great now hop in." Kendall said.

He drove Jo up on a mountain. After they reached their destination, Kendall went out and open the car door for Jo.

"Be careful." He said.

"I am." She said.

"Okay, now I'll slowly guide you to our special place." Kendall smiled.

He brought Jo to this tree where you can see the beautiful scenery.

"Okay, now open your blindfold." Kendall said.

She opened her blindfold and gasp at this wonderful sight.

"Kendall, this is amazing!" She said.

He chuckled and extended his hand again. "Wanna sit down and watch the sunset with me?"

She took his hand and nodded. Both of them sat down and watch the sunset together.

The both of them enjoying the silence.

Soon the night came.

Suddenly a meteor passed by.

"Oh look! Make a wish!" Jo said.

"What are we, 5?" Kendall ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be a party pooper, just make a wish." Jo said.

She closed her eyes and put her hands together.

Kendall thought she was cute. Actually since the day they dated, she always looks cute.

Kendall heard Jo mumbling her wish. After she finished, she looked at Kendall.

He quickly looked away and blush. "So...what did you wish?" Kendall ask, nervously.

"It's a secret." Jo said. "What about you?"

"I wish we could stay longer." Kendall said.

Jo looked at the time. It was late and she was worried that her parents would freaked out if she's not a home.

"Well, we could stay here for a few more minutes if you want to." She said.

"Really? I thought you wanna study?" He teased.

She just laughed. "Well, I rather be here with you then studying all night long."

Kendall looked at her and a soft smile appeared. "Really?"

Jo just nodded and lay her head on top of Kendall's shoulder.

"Yup, and I won't blame it on you if I fail." She giggled.

"I appreciate that." He said and he hugged her.

Both of them watch the sky's until it was time to go back to their home.


	9. Chapter 9: Day 9

**I think I owe you guy 2 chapters. Since it's been so long since I've posted one. So here's the 2nd chapter.**

**Day 9**

Ding! Dong!

Kendall rang Jo's doorbell.

The door swung open and a really huge and buff man standing at the door.

He was really scary in Kendall's opinion.

"Hmm... May I help you?" The man ask in a really deep tone.

"Uh, we-well I'm uh, here to visit...Jo." Kendall stammered.

The man just gave him a death stare. "Really?! Well, why don't you come in."

Kendall just nodded and went in.

"So tell me son, what's your name?" The man ask.

"I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight. I live a few blocks from here." He said and smile.

"And why are you here to visit my daughter?" He ask.

"Uh...well, Jo was absent to school, and I...uh...brought her books here. I should have come earlier but I, uh had hockey practice." Kendall explain.

The man nodded and smiled. "Hockey eh? I used to play hockey when I was your age."

Kendall felt a little relax. "That's cool. I'm actually captain of my school's hockey team. Top player to be exact." He said feeling proud.

"Hmm... That's great." The man said.

"Uh, can I go see Jo now? I uh, got her homework right here." Kendall said, pointing to the stack of books beside him.

The man smiled a little bit. "Sure, go up the stairs, last door on the left."

Kendall carried his bag and the books. "Thanks."

He followed the direction which were given.

Jo's door has some music note stickers on it and the word "Josephine" written across the door with a blue marker pen.

He knocked on the door softly.

"I'm...coming." A girl with a crack voice said.

"Hey, Jo." Kendall smiled.

"Kendall, what...are you doing here?" Jo ask.

"I'm here, to see..." He paused for awhile and pointed to Jo "you!"

She just smiled. "Thanks, but I'm really sick. That's why I didn't go to school today." And coughed.

"Well, I'm here to take good care of you, Joey!" He said and pat her head.

"Don't...call me that...and how did you come up?" Jo ask and sat down on the bed.

"Your dad let me in." He said calmly.

"What?!" Jo shouted. Her throat hurts really bad.

"What's wrong?" Kendall ask, placing his bag and the books down.

"...every time when a boy comes to visit me...he would always scare...them away or hurt them before...they see me..." Jo explained. "Did he hurt you or anything?"

"Nope. We just talked. I didn't know your dad used to play hockey." Kendall said.

"Wow, you're the first boy my dad never ever scare off or even warn them." Jo said, smiling a little bit.

"Eh? Maybe I'm just perfect." Kendall said, sitting beside her.

She hit his chest. "Ow!" Kendall shouted.

Jo just laughed at his reaction. "What do you have for me from school today?"

"Well, homework, homework and uh let's see...homework." He smiled.

"Argh...being sick...sucks..." Jo lying down.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to do your homework!" He said and carried her up.

After 2 hours of doing homework and teaching. Jo decided to take a nap.

Kendall was watching her sleeping peacefully until he heard someone opening the door.

"Hmm...is she asleep?" Her father ask.

Kendall nodded.

"Well, I have to give her, her medicine." Mr. Taylor said, holding up a plastic bag full of pills.

"Why don't you let me give it to her?" Kendall ask.

"Really? Well, thanks." He said and handing the bag to Kendall. "Thanks for taking good care for my daughter."

"Anytime." Kendall replied and smiled.

A few hours later, Jo woke up feeling much better. She saw Kendall sitting on a chair sleeping. Beside him was all her medicine.

She stood up and walk towards him. She took her medicine and stood in front of him.

She smiled and kiss his forehead. "Thanks for taking good care of me."

**Three weeks later...**

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhhchoo!" Kendall sneezed.

"Come on Kendall, take your medicine or you'll get worse!" Jo said.

Jo was back to being normal. Her sickness left but it found a new home which was Kendall.

"No! I don't want to!" Kendall said and cover his mouth.

Jo just giggled. "Fine, but you have to take it soon."

"Well, it is your turn to take care of me." Kendall smiled.


End file.
